Xiaolin Showdown
Xiaolin Showdown This is a show that has been renewed by Emblem64. Main Characters *'Omi' *'Raimundo' *'Kimiko' *'Clay' *'Dojo' *'Master Fung' Minor Characters *Master Monk Guan *'Jermaine' *'Jesse' Villains *Jack Spicer *'Wuya' *'Chase Young' *'Mala Mala Jong' *'Snowman' *'Vlad' *'Katnappe' *'Tubbymaura' *'Sapphire Dragon' *'LeMime' *'Heylin Seed' *'Hannibal Roy Bean' *'Pandabubba' *'Cameleon Bot' *'Jack Robot' Episodes Season 1: 2010-2011 Season 2: 2010-2011 Season 3: 2010-2011 Season 4: 2010-2011 Season 5: 2010-2011 Season 6: 2010-2011 Season 7: 2010-2011 Season 8: 2010-2011 Season One Shen Gong Wu These are mythical powerful artifacts that is to stop the forces of evil. Mantis Flip Coin The Mantis Flip Coin was the first Shen Gong Wu to reveal itself. It is a red and gold coin with a square hole in the middle that, when tossed in the air, allows the user to do high jumps and flips, and will also allow the user to twist and turn in midair. The Chosen Ones went to Chinatown, San Francisco to locate it, but discovered Jack Spicer, who had already taken it. Two-Ton Tunic The Two-Ton Tunic is Dashi's impenetrable armor. When activated, the Two-Ton Tunic can block all sorts of attacks, but it is very heavy. In later episodes, Wuya used the Two-Ton Tunic as Mala Mala Jong's torso.Found in Venice, Italy. Eye of Dashi The Eye of Dashi was the first Shen Gong Wu that a Xiaolin Showdown was fought for. It is a pendant with a red ruby in the center that releases bolts of electricity and also generates unlimited power into a desired object. Raimundo and Kimiko use it with their Wind and Fire elements, respectively. Wuya used it as Mala Mala Jong' badge. It can be combined with the Sword of the Storm to generate new powers.Found on a tree in a mountainous region. Third-Arm Sash The Third-Arm Sash is a waist sash that functions as a third arm and does things at the user's wish. The Third-Arm Sash was found in Paris, France, already in the possession of Jack Spicer. It is often used with Clay's Earth element. Wuya used it as Mala Mala Jong's right arm. Fist of Tebigong The Fist of Tebigong is a metal gauntlet that is strong enough to crack the earth. However, it is no match for the Two-Ton Tunic and it is on par with the Mikado Arms. It is often used with Clay's Earth element. It can also function as a shield, as used by Tubbimura against Raimundo's Eye of Dashi. Wuya used it as Mala Mala Jong's left hand, although characters have worn it on their right hands. found in a mountainous region somewhere outside of Paris, France. Jet Bootsu The Jet Bootsu are shoes that allow the wearer to defy gravity. This was first seen already in the possession of Jack Spicer, allowing him to easily walk up a cliff face to win the Monkey Staff. Wuya used it as Mala Mala Jong's feet Monkey Staff The Monkey Staff is a brown staff with a small monkey's statue on top that turns the user into a being with a similar appearance, strength, agility and balance to a monkey. If it is used too long after the wielder calls out its name, then the user will believe that he or she is an actual monkey, and his or her human memories will be erased until the staff is taken away. During the year of the Green Monkey, when someone uses the Monkey Staff and Tongue of Saiping, the user of the Monkey Staff will be granted an army of green monkeys.Found on top of a mountain. Tangle Web Comb The Tangle Web Comb is a comb that shoots out a string of hair from the teeth and binds the target. It is a Shen Gong Wu that requires absolute focus, or else the strings will bind the holder. The Tangle Web Comb was found in Loch Ness, Scotland. Golden Tiger Claws The Golden Tiger Claws, when swiped in the air, creates a tear in time and space that allows the user to go wherever he/she wishes. Omi takes it and sends it to the center of the Earth in order to stop it being used in a criminal manner. However, Omi uses the Serpent's Tail to retrieve it when he needs it to defeat Mala Mala Jong. Changing Chopsticks The Changing Chopsticks are a pair of chopsticks that shrinks the user or another object to the size of a grain of rice and to return the shrunken object to its original size. The Changing Chopsticks were found on Easter Island. It can also be used in combination with the Reversing Mirror to increase an object's size, but both Shen Gong Wu are then required to shrink things to normal size. Sword of the Storm The Sword of the Storm is a sword that controls the wind, and can be used to create storms. It is often used in conjunction with Raimundo's Wind Element. When combined with the Eye of Dashi, the holder can fly at great speeds. Found on a beach in Monte Carlo. Shroud of Shadows The Shroud of Shadows is a black invisibility cloak. This is the first Sheng Gong Wu that was fought over in a Xiaolin Showdown in which a Shen Yi Bu dare was used. Wuya used it as Mala Mala Jong's cape. Found in a fountain in Tokyo, Japan. Helmet of Jong The Helmet of Jong is a helmet that gives the wearer eyes in the back of their head while also allowing them to keep the ones in front, thus giving them all-round vision. Wuya used it as Mala Mala Jong's head. Found in a temple. Ring of the Nine Dragons The Ring of the Nine Dragons is able to divide its user into as many as nine people, allowing them to be in more than one place at once. However, the Ring also divides the user's maturity, skill, potential, and other qualities, unless the user is powerful enough or only two copies are made, as shown in the case of Mala Mala Jong or Jack Spicer. It could also be used to divide Mala Mala Jong into the Fearsome Four, four equally destructive warriors whose arrival signal the end of the world. Located in an Aztec pyramid that was full of booby traps. Falcon's Eye The Falcon's Eye is a monocle that allows the wearer to see through objects, use telescopic vision, and see in the dark. It can be held at the eye or be worn. Found in a tree in a snowy mountain. Sapphire Dragon The Sapphire Dragon is a dragon statue that can turn anyone into sapphire with its breath, becoming more powerful with each person turned into a sapphire statue. It can also control the people that are sapphire, thus turning them into the Sapphire Dragon's slaves, with the weakness of soot and fire. It will attack anyone; good, evil or indifferent. This makes it the most dangerous Shen Gong Wu, only to be used as an absolute last resort. The only way to keep the Sapphire Dragon under control is with the Emperor Scorpion. It can only be deactivated by covering it with soot. Located in an active volcano. Serpent's Tail The Serpent's Tail is a miniature dragon's tail that allows the user to travel through solid objects and protect the user from physical attacks, but it can be taken away even while someone is still ghostly. It was used with the Reversing Mirror to break the spell which made Wuya a ghost. It does not protect the user from non-physical attacks such as fire and lightning. Found in Manhattan, New York. Orb of Tornami The Orb of Tornami is a light-blue crystal ball that can release an entire flood worth of water or ice. It can also be used to control water. It is often used with Omi's Water Element. When Omi went back in time to find a way to defeat Wuya, he only took the Orb of Tornami with him, and it allowed him to return to the future after he froze himself in the past. Star Hanabi The Star Hanabi is a star that shoots fire, lights dark places, and allows people to glide over fire. It is often used with Kimiko's Fire element. Was found in Texas. It is a family heirloom of Clay's family called the Lone Star, but Clay's father would not let him have it until he proved himself worthy of it, which he did when Clay stood up to him. Lotus Twister The Lotus Twister is a flower that can turn the user's limbs as flexible as rubber. It also allows the user to stretch their limbs an extremely long distance. Was found in a swamp. Longi Kite The Longi Kite is a kite that looks like a dragon that allows the wearer to fly with the wings of a dragon. Mala Mala Jong used it when he formed himself alone. Was found on a beach. Tongue of Saiping The Tongue of Saiping is a plate with a tongue that allows the user to talk to and understand animals. This Shen Gong Wu allows the user to command the animals. Combined with the Monkey Staff it will give the user the control of an army of green monkeys, but only on the Year of the Monkey. Was found on an ice field. Sun Chi Lantern The Sun Chi Lantern is a lantern that combines the chi of anyone in the light of the lantern. Found on a lone tree in the desert. Heart of Jong The Heart of Jong is a heart that brings inanimate objects to life and gives them human emotion. Wuya used it as Mala Mala Jong's heart. It brought snow to life creating Raksha, an evil super snowman. Was found in a tree in the middle of a forest. Reversing Mirror The Reversing Mirror is a hand mirror that reverses the power of anything that happens to the mirror. Any Shen Gong Wu based attacks that are directed at the holder of the Reversing Mirror will be sent back at the attacker upon activation of the Reversing Mirror. The Reversing Mirror also has the ability to change the effects of Shen Gong Wu used with it. For example, using the Two-Ton Tunic in combination with the Reversing Mirror would cause the Two-Ton Tunic to be as light as a feather. Was found in a lighthouse. Season Two Shen Gong Wu Shard of Lightning The Shard of Lightning allows the user to move at the speed of light, but only for as long as a flash of lightning. For the user of the Shen Gong Wu, they go so fast that it appears that time stops around them. Found on top of an unnamed mountain near an unnamed harbor. Silver Manta Ray The Silver Manta Ray can transform into a fast jet/submarine. It is one of the four transportation Shen Gong Wu, along with the Crouching Cougar, the Tunnel Armadillo, and the Shen-Ga-Roo. Found in a tree in an unnamed forest that Omi won in a Xiaolin Showdown with Jack. Crystal Glasses The Crystal Glasses allow the wearer to see into the future. It has useful combat abilities, allowing the user to predict their opponent's next move so they can easily dodge it. It can see however far into the future the user desires, like where you will find someone in a few hours. If used with the Reversing Mirror, the future shown will be completely opposite to the reality of what will actually happen. Found in a temple in Moscow, Russia. Wushu Helmet The Wushu Helmet is a helmet that can deflect any attack. The helmet is silver with red. It was later incorporated into the Fearsome Four, the three 'new' Mala Mala Jong's having the Wushu Helmet for a head rather than the Helmet of Jong. Was found in a cave. Wings of Tinabi The Wings of Tinabi allow the user to fly leaving a rainbow vapor trail. Was found in a well. Glove of Jisaku The Glove of Jisaku is a glove that attracts objects to the user. When used, the glove extends into a huge magnet. It can even attract other Shen Gong Wu. Was found in a mountainous region. When used with the Reversing Mirror it repels objects instead. Thorn of Thunderbolt The Thorn of Thunderbolt is a dagger that shoots blasts of electricity. It is a much more powerful offensive version of the Eye of Dashi. In the episode "The Sands Of Time" Omi's future self called it the "Thorn Of Old Thunderbolt". It was found stuck into the side of a mountain. Tunnel Armadillo The Tunnel Armadillo is a metallic armadillo vehicle that digs tunnels. It is one of the four transportation Shen Gong Wu, including the Crouching Cougar, Silver Manta Ray, and the Shen-Ga-Roo. Was found on a snow covered mountain. Ju-Ju Flytrap The Ju-Ju Flytrap is a flowery plant that shoots stinging insects at the foe. It is like a golden flower but that contains an unlimited number of stinging insects. Was found at the bottom of an unnamed lake. Silk Spitter The Silk Spitter is a spider-like gun that shoots sticky blasts of silk that resembles spider webs. It can be released in globs or a thread form. It also has trenchant sides. Found on an unnamed mountain. Sands of Time The Sands of Time is an hourglass with red sand that allows the user to travel through time and allows the user to alter the past. It can also be used to bring people or objects from that time to the present. Future Omi took the Sands of Time with him to the future so that no one could use its power. Was originally thought to be in Egypt but turned out to be located in a miniature pyramid in the Xiaolin temple's garden. Sweet Baby Among Us This Shen Gong Wu is a small golden baby statue, but when activated, it turns into a giant golden baby. It cries powerful sound waves and launches diaper projectiles from its own diaper. It is also so strong that it can defeat the Heylin Cyclops in one punch. Found in a mountainous valley. Ruby of Ramses The Ruby of Ramses is a ruby that grants the user telekinesis. Later, it is found out that it can control the movements of anyone. Was located in the head of a Pharaoh's statue in Egypt. Mind Reader Conch The Mind Reader Conch is a conch shell that allows a listener to read minds of those around them by aiming the conch. Was found on an unnamed beach. Shadow of Fear The Shadow of Fear is a falcon statue that allows the user to enter another person's dreams and bring to life that person's worst fear. Was found on a log in an unnamed river. Crouching Cougar The Crouching Cougar is a jungle exploration vehicle. This is one of four transportation Shen Gong Wu; the others being the Shen-Ga-Roo, Tunnel Armadillo, and the Silver Manta Ray. Was found on top of a mountain. Lasso Boa Boa The Lasso Boa Boa is a lasso that can turn into a bone-crushing constrictor that is used to trap enemies. This is often used as a weapon by Clay, however he does not activate its effect often; he merely uses it in place of a regular lasso. Found on a tree in a jungle. Monsoon Sandals The Monsoon Sandals are sandals that can stretch the wearer's legs for miles and can stretch another persons legs as long as they are touching the wearer. Was found in a rock pool on an unamed beach. Mosaic Scale A stained glass Shen Gong Wu that is used to create mischief. It contains the spirit Sibini, and when broken, he is released. Was found in a tree in a swamp. Monarch Wings The Monarch Wings is a Shen Gong Wu that looks like a Monarch butterfly. When it is used with the Mosaic Scale, it can restore full power to the mischief-maker Sibini. Using this Shen Gong Wu, Sibini can enlarge himself so that he does not require a host to survive. Found in an ice-field full of waterfalls and geysers. Lunar Locket The Lunar Locket is a pendant that allows the user to control the moon. Was found on a snowy mountain. Gills of Hamachi The Gills of Hamachi is a collar that allows the wearer to breathe underwater, while turning them into a fish-like creature and giving them gills. If the person is out of water while wearing the Gills, they will suffocate. Was found at the top of an icy mountain. Black Beetle The Black Beetle is armor that makes the wearer resistant to heat. It can become a boat that can float on lava or magma and protects a person from extreme heat. Was found in a sunken ship underwater. Sphere of Yun The Sphere of Yun is an orb-like Shen Gong Wu that allows the user to trap anyone in a force field that steals their powers and possessions. The user can also choose to use it on his body, alone, to protect oneself from others. Was located in Texas. Emperor Scorpion The Emperor Scorpion is a scorpion bracelet that allows the user to control all the Shen Gong Wu. Because Mala Mala Jong is made completely of Shen Gong Wu, this Shen Gong Wu can control him. It can also control the Sapphire Dragon. It was found in the center of the Earth. Zing Zom-Bone The Zing Zom-Bone is a brain-like Shen Gong Wu that turns others into mindless zombies under the command of the Bone's holder. It was found in the hand of a statue in the middle of a market in Tokyo, Japan. Fountain of Hui The Fountain of Hui is a crown-like Shen Gong Wu that provides the user with unlimited, although random, knowledge. However, the scope of knowledge is so wide that this Shen Gong Wu is useless by itself, causing whoever used it to be overwhelmed by masses of useless knowledge. To pinpoint knowledge, it must be used with its sister Shen Gong Wu, the Eagle Scope. Was found in a junkyard. Was named after the creator of Xiaolin Showdown, Christy Hui. Eagle Scope The Eagle Scope is an eagle-shaped binocular. It can see over vast distances and can cause another person to see things from the user's point of view, when paired with the Fountain of Hui, the user can select and find specific information and possibly solve the mysteries of the universe. It also appears to have the ability to turn animals into sentient creatures, as demonstrated when Chase turned a T-Rex into a super-genius chess master. Was found lodged in a rock in an unnamed jungle. Moonstone Locust The Moonstone Locust is a small hoop that releases a swarm of stone locusts. It can eat all vegetation and because of this, it is used by Raimundo to defeat the evil plant spawned from the Heylin Seed, Gigi. Was located on a tree in a jungle. Shen-Ga-Roo The Shen-Ga-Roo is a giant bipedal hopping mech that takes the user wherever they want like a kangaroo and has the tendency to make the passengers feel uncomfortable when riding it. It is one of the four (and Last) transportation Shen Gong Wu, including the Crouching Cougar, Silver Manta Ray, and the Tunnel Armadillo. Was found inside a cave in China. Wushan Geyser The Wushan Geyser is a golden-red helmet that allows the wearer to erase its enemy's memory. Those affected by the Geyser are veiled in a fountain of "water" coming from the top of the helmet. Was located in the middle of the Sahara desert. Woozy Shooter The Woozy Shooter is a horn that, when blown, emits a purple haze that causes the enemy to act goofy. Was located on top of a mountain. Manchurian Musca The Manchurian Musca turns the user into a fly-like creature. Was found on top of a tree in a jungle. Golden Finger The Golden Finger is a golden gauntlet in the shape of a pointing finger that is used to temporarily freeze time around the user. It was also used to stop the crashing Silver Manta Ray when it was flying through the Yin-Yang world. Was found in Rome. Hoduku Mouse The Hoduku Mouse allows the user to undo a previous mistake that they have made. Jack dropped the Hoduku Mouse into a lava pit so it is trapped and, therefore, no one has it in their possession. Was found in the center of the Earth. Ying Yo-Yo The Ying Yo-Yo creates a portal to the Ying-Yang world which will cause the user to leave their good chi behind if its user is good or their bad chi behind if its user is evil. Their chi will be left in a small crystal bottle, but they will come back whole if they use both the Ying Yo-Yo and the Yang Yo-Yo to exit the Ying-Yang World. Yang Yo-Yo The Yang Yo-Yo is the sister Wu to the Ying Yo-Yo. It creates a portal to the Ying-Yang world which, like the Ying Yo-Yo, will cause the user to leave their bad chi behind if its user is evil or their good chi behind if its user is good. Their chi will be left in a small crystal bottle, unless they also have the Ying Yo-Yo. Season Three Shen Gong Wu Moby Morpher The Moby Morpher is a black and gold shield cut in two with a ruby centerpiece. It allows its bearer to change shape. It can also turn other objects into different things, for example in the episode "Omi Town," Hannibal Bean turns Jack Spicers Jack-bots into the people of the Omi town. The shape changing power allows the user to disguise themselves as some one else, either real or invented. Was found on top of a volcano. Rio Reverso The Rio Reverso is a bow with a diamond in the middle. This Shen Gong Wu allows the object it is pointing at to return to its original form. Was found in a bush in a mountainous region. Fancy Feet The Fancy Feet are a pair of winged sandals. Whoever wears them can move with great speed. Was found on a mountain top. Shadow Slicer The Shadow Slicer creates a hologram of the holder that distracts and confuses the enemy. Was found in a monkey cage at a zoo. Kuzusu Atom The Kuzusu Atom releases a beam of energy which will disintegrate anything in its path, even other Shen Gong Wu, which makes it the most potent Shen Gong Wu on the series and has more killing potential than any other Shen Gong Wu. Was found underwater. Denshi Bunny The Denshi Bunny can turn its user into electricity able to travel and move of their own free will. They can also shock opponents. It also allows the user to travel through electrical wiring. But if not used correctly it can turn you and your opponent into pure energy. Was found in a rocky area. Cat's Eye Draco The Cat's Eye Draco is Kimiko's Elemental Shen Gong Wu (although it can be used by any one). It allows for the creation and manipulation of fire, and as such, Kimiko uses it to increase her own power. It is worn on the left arm. When used with her Wudai Weapon, the Arrow Sparrow, they can form into a phoenix made of fire capable of going through multiple enemies. Crest of the Condor The Crest of the Condor is Raimundo's Elemental Shen Gong Wu (although it can be used by any one). It allows for the creation and manipulation of wind, and as such, Raimundo uses it to increase his own power. It is worn on the right arm. When used with his Wudai Weapon, the Blade of the Nebula, the blade can send massive waves of wind and sonic power when swung. Longhorn Taurus The Longhorn Taurus is Clay's Elemental Shen Gong Wu (although it can be used by any one) It allows for the creation and manipulation of earth, and as such, Clay uses it to increase his own power. It is worn on the left arm. When used with his Wudai Weapon, the Big Bang Meteorang, it flies through the air with the power source of a rainbow jet at the rear. It then flies around very particular enemies resulting in something falling on them or crushing them. Ants in the Pants The Ants in the Pants is a little golden dome with a handle below it and an ant on top of it. It holds a colony of ants that can be used to swarm enemies and make them itch.It was found in a mountainous region. Cannon Blaster The Cannon Blaster can transform its user into a human cannonball. The Cannon Blaster then flies back to the user. Mikado Arm A Shen Gong Wu in the shape of two golden arms holding one another. This Shen Gong Wu gives the user incredible upper body strength, giving them enough strength to not only have greatly increased offensive potential, but also to block strikes as powerful as those from the Fist of Tebigong. It was located at a construction site in a city. Other Seasons Shen Gong Wu These are fanmade wu that are put in the show starting at season four. Capricornus Inferno A Shen Gong Wu that allows the user to fastforward into time and backwards in time. This wu is the counterpart of the Sands of Time and is seen in the Season Four premiere. It was located in Tunis at a beach in the desert. Sudoku Gloves These Sheng Gong Wu are very powerful. This is rivaled with the Fist of Tebigong and Mikado Arms for strength. This lets the user use any form of strength: Mental, Physical, Verbal. This was found in the possesion of Jack in Episode 49 Season Four, "Jack Attack." Taichi Lotus This is the sister wu of the Danshi Jester. This wu allows the user to fight at immense speed and strength but takes their chi a way as a doible-edge. This was found in the forest in Episode 77: Gravity Dragons. Danshi Jester This is the brother wu of the Taichi Lotus. Once this is used, the users chi goes to immense high voltage, allowing the user to shrink to an atom and move like a rock but think like a super computer. This was in the possesion of Hannibal Roy Bean already. Han Nebula This is the Shen Gong Wu of when the Taichi Lotus and the Danshi Jester is put together. This allows the user to use any element in the world. Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Psychic, Darkness, and Sout. Hannibal Roy Bean uses this against Omi in Episode 77: Gravity Dragons and nearly destroys the Wudai in Training. Flash Hawk This Shen Gong Wu is only seen and used twice in the series in episodes 97 & 100 when Kimiko was fighting Wuya for the Flash Hawk. Wuya wins the wu and eventually the Xiaolin side wins it back but Kimiko only uses this once. This was found in the Heylin Fortress when Wuya was ruling it looking for it. Notorious Buster This wu is used in several episodes after season five. This allows the user to create a neon blue wave ball that hurls the opponent into the sky and blows up into their face. This was first used when Chase Young found it to defeat the Xiaolin Warriors in Episode 64: The Legend of Omi. Omi and Clay uses this wu frequently during seasons six and seven. Gen-Shi Hammer This Shen Gong Wu is a giant hammer that is the size of Mala Mala Jong. This is only used once every season after season 6. This wu allows the user to increase their fighting and muscle power. Also the hammer is great for striking. Solar Jaira This wu is the counterpart of the Lunar Locket. This not only control the sun but when used, the sun hurls towards a specific place, shooting solar flares anywhere of the users choice. It also can cause temperary blindness. This is what was in the possession of The Xiaolin Monks but Jack steals it and uses this frequently in season four. Zashi Wing Nybio This Shen Gong Wu is the ultimate wu and is used by mostly Chase Young and Hannibal Bean. When having the wu, the user is able to summon powers from other Shen Gong Wu. This wu has a power of its own and that is to create demons that terrorize anyone in the area or of the users choice. Jack has used this only once and the Xiaolin Warriors on rare occasions. Zambodia Falcon This Shen Gong Wu provides the user with the permanent ability to fly. With this, if absorbed, the user will become half bird. This is wu is shown in the The Xiaolin Showdown Movie Part I. Guru Helmet This wu is a spiritual one that connects with others. This allows the user to speak with another person of their choice telepathically. This wu is only seen in Episode 102. Grand King Amobsis This Shen Gong Wu allows the user to have infiinite power and defense. It also allows the user to create their own empire anywhere at anytime. Photon-Bruiser This is a subwu that is only seen in the movie. It copies a wu and is able to use it. Rodai Tiger This Shen Gong Wu allows the user to grow the legs of a tiger and can run on all fours at a fast pace. This is only seen in Episode 90. Saiberblade of Saiping This wu allows the user to grow the fangs of a Saber Tooth Tiger. This is only used in the movie as a last resort. Trivia *The last two seasons focuses mainly on Omi and Raimundo's Xiaolin Showdown's. However, Kimiko and Clay defininetly have Showdowns as well. Jermaine also has at least 4 showdowns in the show. *Jermaine (one of Omi's good friend) is featured more and in Season 8 starting from episode 98, he stays at the temple as a Shoku in Training. That makes Omi jealous but Jermaine admits Omi is still the most skilled and Raimundo agrees *Master Monk Guan & Grand Master Dashi make more appearances. Master Monk Guan's last appearance was episode 91 when he acompanies Omi and Dojo on their quest to gather specifically the Helmet of Jong. *Grand Master's Dashi last appearance was in episode 102 when Omi brings him into the present time and trains under his wing. Eventually he leaves after defeating Wuya and Jack with Omi. He then wishes Omi good luck and is never seen again. However he is mentioned during episode 103 when Omi tells him how much he progressed. *Since episode 91, Raimundo was the leader; Shoku Warrior. *Jermaine was only featured in 18 episodes; the last 6 episodes featuring in all of them due to staying as a Shoku in Training. *Chucky-Choo has only appeared in three episodes; Episodes 33, 46, 52.